


Pictures

by yunghood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top Luke, bottom ash, coach luke, highschool ashton, luke dates ashtons mom lmao, older Luke, younger ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunghood/pseuds/yunghood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton likes to take pictures of his mum's boyfriend.</p><p>Or the one where Luke is dating Ashton's mum and ends up falling for him instead.</p><p>(you can also read on wattpad @yunghood!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ashton likes to take pictures of his mum's new boyfriend.  
> Or the one where Luke is dating Ashton's mum and ends up falling for him instead.  
> HI EVERYONE!! here's a new story lol. **SLOW UPDATES UNTIL I FINISH LSP!!!** I was inspired to write this after watching the music video for 'Colors' by my fav Halsey. Make sure to check that out if you haven't!! That's my favorite song at the moment haha. Anyways, here are some things to know:  
> 18!ash  
> 28!luke (YES 10 YEARS. If yall think this is weird then you can stop reading idc we all got different kinks yo)  
> coach!luke  
> highschool!ash  
> LUKE AND ASHTON'S MOM ARE DATING (for a few chapters lmao)  
> super tiny side!malum as always  
> top!luke (ya ok jessica whats new)  
> okay well i love you all ❤️  
> -jessica xx

(unedited)

Ashton checked his phone for the time anxiously, bouncing his thigh up and down quickly. He was seated next to his mum who looked very calm compared to him, playing Candy Crush on her phone. They were in a small restaurant waiting for her new boyfriend to show up and finally meet Ashton. 

“I told Calum that I would be at his house to take his senior portraits half an hour ago.” Ashton told Anne with a distressed tone. His mother pouted at him.

“He’s so excited to meet you though. He’ll be here in a few more minutes, I promise. And after you guys meet, I’ll let you go.” Anne said before placing her attention back onto her phone. Ashton rolled his eyes. If he was so excited to meet him, then he would’ve been here when they planned to meet up which was an hour ago. 

After a few more moments, Ashton felt a presence near him and he looked up to be met with bright blue eyes staring intently at him. Ashton gaped. The tall man had his blond hair messily slicked back and a scruffy beard along his jawline. Ashton looked down to see that he was wearing an outfit similar to his own, a black shirt with black skinny jeans and boots, but in his case, the blond man had a leather jacket that hugged his broad shoulders in the most beautiful way Ashton has ever seen. He saw his mum get up to hug the tall man.

“Ashy, this is Luke.” Anne introduced the tall blond who shot Ashton a charming smile and held his hand out for the brunet to shake. Ashton looked at his mum with shocked eyes, then back to the tall, blond god standing in front of him with his long arm stretched out for Ashton to grab. Ashton hesitantly placed his hand in Luke’s large one and felt his body heat up when he felt Luke’s calloused hand grip his tightly and shake it. Ashton quickly retrieved his hand from the blond’s tight grip and nodded at him. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Ashton.” The blond said, taking a seat across from him. His voice was deep and velvety and the way he said Ashton’s name made the teen want to die, then resurrect, then die again. All Ashton did was smile back at him because he was too scared that if he opened his mouth the only thing that would come out would be “Fuck me sideways” or “You look like sex”.

“Unfortunately, Ashton promised his friend that he would take pictures of him for his senior portraits, so he won’t be able to have lunch with us.” Anne explained causing the blond to frown.

“Oh, that sucks, I was looking forward to getting to know you.” Luke said before piping up again “You’re taking your friend’s pictures?” Anne nodded excitedly and spoke before her son could.

“Yes! He’s such a talented photographer. I’m so proud of him.” She gloated, hugging the brunet teen’s shoulders tightly. Ashton awkwardly pushed her off of him before standing up to leave and grabbing his camera which was slung over the back of his chair by its neck strap. He looked at Luke one more time before quickly looking down from seeing that his blue eyes were watching him. 

“Can I um, take a picture of you two?” Ashton shyly mumbled to Anne. The older woman nodded her head in delight before rushing around to Luke’s side of the table and sitting next to him. Ashton turned on his camera and pointed it at the couple, focusing on their faces and taking a few shots. He bit his lip slightly before ever so slightly turning the camera towards Luke which he hoped went unnoticed by the blond man and his mum. He focused the camera on Luke who had a small grin on his face and zoomed into him, trying his best to get his mum out of the shot. Ashton lowered the camera from his face and nodded.

“I’m done. I’ll go now.” Ashton reported, putting the camera into its case and slinging it over his shoulder. Anne got up to hug him and pass him her car keys. After their hug and Anne’s “Drive safe please.” Ashton waved shyly at the blond man who kept his eyes on them. Luke smirked at him and waved back before Ashton finally turned around and made his way out of the restaurant and to his mum’s car. 

Once Ashton unlocked the car and sat on the driver's seat, he quickly pulled his camera out of its case and turned it on. He scrolled through the pictures of his mum and Luke, deleting the ones he didn’t like and then finally looking at the pictures he took of Luke. His eyes traced over the blond’s small grin and messy blond hair and broad shoulders. He couldn’t be a day over 25. He kept his hazel eyes on the screen of his digital camera, admiring the blond before he heard his phone ring causing him to jump and drop the camera from his hands onto his lap. Ashton quickly took his phone out from his pocket and answered it.

“Ash! Where are you? I’ve been waiting for two hours!” He heard his best friend yell through the phone. Ashton flinched from the loud volume before putting the phone on speaker and placing it on the dashboard. He picked up his camera from his lap and shut it off after taking one more look at the picture he took of Luke and put it back into its case. He started the car up and backed out of the parking space he was in while listening to Calum rant about how he’s a “ginormous dickbag” and “to show up the time you promise to show up.”

“Sorry, Cal. I’ll be there in five.” Ashton said, cutting his annoyed friend off before grabbing the phone and hanging up on him. 

 

When Ashton got to his best friend’s house, he was met with a very annoyed looking, but well dressed Calum. Ashton snorted at his best friend’s pastel blue button up shirt that was tucked into his freshly ironed khakis. 

“Mum’s making me wear this.” Calum said “But I’m going to change later, and we’re gonna take pictures of me with my bass and those are the pictures we’re gonna send to the yearbook staff instead. Don’t tell her.”

Ashton nodded in agreement. He went inside to say a quick greeting to Joy who was watching them from the kitchen window before walking back outside to her flower garden where she wanted Calum to take his portraits. He began to set up his camera and tripod before telling Calum where to stand and how to pose. He laughed when Calum groaned in frustration when he couldn’t get the angle of his head right before going up to him and tilting his head for him. After a few shots and Calum’s “shut up mum”s from Joy’s “Calum you look so handsome!” through the window, they decided to take a break.

“What took you so long anyways?” Calum asked once they sat down on the small wooden bench in his yard. 

“Met Luke, my mum’s new boyfriend.” Ashton replied, playing with his camera in his hands.

“Luke Hemmings?” Calum asked curiously. Ashton looked at him.

“Um, yeah I think so. Why?” The brunet inquired.

“He’s my soccer coach!” Calum exclaimed. The brunet looked at him with a confused expression.

“Isn’t Coach Rob the soccer coach?” Ashton said. Calum nodded his head.

“Yeah, the school’s coach. But Luke’s my personal coach.” Calum explained. Ashton nodded in understandment. The raven haired teen was a die hard soccer player, so having a personal coach wasn’t a surprise. “You should come watch me practice with him tomorrow! You guys can bond and I’ll have my best friend cheering me on.” the raven haired teen nudged Ashton’s shoulder with his own. Ashton giggled and looked back down at his camera. He thought about it for a moment before nodding his head yes.

“I’d love to.”


	2. 2

(unedited)

Ashton was rudely awakened on a Saturday morning by his best friend’s nonstopping phone calls. The wavy haired brunet opened his eyes to see that his room was still dark. The sun wasn’t even out yet. He grabbed his ringing phone from under his pillow and squinted at the bright light before pressing the ‘answer’ button and lazily holding the phone up to his ear.

“Good morning Ash!” Calum’s voice boomed excitedly from the phone. Ashton flinched from his best friend’s loud greeting and wondered how someone could have so much energy so early in the morning on a Saturday.

“What time is it?” Ashton asked, his voice a bit husky from just waking up. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes with his hands, holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder. He heard Calum moan through the phone.

“Oh baby, your morning voice is so sexy.” Calum joked. Ashton rolled his eyes. It was too early to be dealing with his best friend’s bullshit. “Anyways, it’s 5:30. I usually meet Luke at the field at 6. I’ll be over soon to pick you up.” 

Ashton hummed in agreement, too tired to say anything else before Calum hung up on him. Ashton laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes for a few more moments before he finally decided to get up. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and then walked back into his room to change from his sweats to his usual black skinny jeans and slipped a grey jumper over his head. After he gave up on trying to calm down his wavy hair, he grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and perched it on the bridge of his nose, just on time to hear Calum’s obnoxious honking from outside his house. 

Ashton grabbed his camera and slung it over his shoulder by its neck strap before he quickly walked down the stairs and out the door so that his best friend’s honking would cease. He didn’t want his whole neighborhood to be woken up. When Ashton climbed into the passenger’s seat, he was met with a wide awake Calum. The raven haired teen had on black joggers along with their school’s gym shirt and black trainers on his feet. 

Once the two had gotten to the soccer field, Calum made Ashton go ahead of him because he had to get his things from the trunk of the car. Ashton walked to the over to the small hill that had the wooden bleachers on the side of it that overlooked the field but stopped in his tracks when he saw that there was a person running around the perimeter of the field. Ashton paused. It was Luke. He watched how the blond was completely focused on running and Ashton slowly reached for his camera that was slung around his neck and turned it on, bringing it up to his eyes. He took multiple pictures of the field and the running blond with the beautiful sunrise coming up in the background before zooming into the concentrated man taking more burst photos of him than he would like to admit. He jumped slightly and his camera slipped from his hands only to hang back down from his neck when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned to look at the culprit. Calum looked back at him with an amused expression.

“This is one of the rare times you’re up to take pictures of the sunrise, yeah? I know you’re never up early enough to do it.” Calum teased, poking Ashton’s side before continuing down the bleachers and onto the field.

“Yeah, the sunrise.” Ashton murmured, taking another glance at the running man before quickly following right behind Calum onto the field. Luke noticed them and began to run towards the two teens. 

“Good morning Cal!” Luke greeted before turning to Ashton and widening his eyes in surprise “Ashton! What are you doing here? I didn’t know that you and Calum were friends.” Ashton stared up at the blonde man whose blond hair was dripping in sweat from all his running. The brunet was too much in awe to respond, his mind too distracted by the way the blond’s grey long sleeve hugged his muscular arms and broad shoulders so well and how his black shorts showed off his long legs. 

Calum noticed his best friends lack of voice and assumed that he was just too shy to talk to the man who was dating his mother, so he stepped in for him.

“When I found out yesterday that you and his mum are like, a thing, I invited him to watch our practice so you both can bond.” Calum explained before nudging the brunet on the shoulder with his own “And so he can cheer his best friend on.”

Ashton’s eyes were glued to the older man’s broad shoulders up until Calum had nudged him gently. He nodded along to whatever the raven haired teen was saying and looked down, too embarrassed to say anything in front of the blond god-- he means, his mum’s boyfriend.

Once Calum and Luke began to start practicing, Ashton made himself comfortable on the wooden bleachers. He watched the way Luke did the exercises with Calum and how good he looked when he kicked the ball. He giggled slightly when he saw Calum toss himself onto the grass, panting from the intense soccer session and looked back at the older man who was also laughing at the tired teen. He looked so beautiful when he was laughing. His blue eyes crinkled at the corners and his pearly white teeth were showcased in his smile. Ashton bit the sides of his cheek and contemplated for a moment before grabbing his camera and pointing it at the two on the field. They would just think that he was taking a picture of both of them, and not just the older laughing blond. Ashton focused his camera on Luke who was too busy laughing at the panting Calum and took a few shots of him. He quickly brought his camera down and looked at the screen. Ashton had taken the perfect shot of the blond. His smile was wide and his blue eyes were as bright as ever. His pale skin was glowing from sweat and the early morning sun and his hair was pushed back from his hand running its fingers through it. He smiled at the picture. He knew that it was now one of his favorites. 

After a few more drills and three laps around the field, the two were finally done with the morning practice and then jogged over to where Ashton and their bags were sitting. 

“What did you think?” Luke asked, taking a seat next to the teen while reaching into his bag for a towel to wipe his sweat. Calum was too busy lying on one of the stands trying to catch his breath to bother listening to what Ashton had to say. The brunet blushed and looked down, his heart racing from his and Luke close proximity. Their thighs and shoulders brushed against each other and that was enough to make Ashton feel like he just ran a marathon. 

“You guys were good.” Ashton shyly let out, looking down at his camera. Suddenly they heard a phone ding. The two turned to Calum who lazily reached into his bag for the small device. When he looked at the screen, his calm expression was quickly replaced with a look of horror. 

“Ash, I gotta go home right now.” Calum said “I took Mali’s car without asking her and she said if I’m not home within five minutes, she’s going to cut off the strings of my bass.” The raven haired teen quickly got up and packed up his bag. “I’m so sorry.”

Before Ashton could say anything, the raven haired teen was already running up the bleachers to the car like his life depended on it, which technically it did to him. Ashton frowned, watching his best friend run like a madman and realizing that he was stuck having to walk home.

“I can take you home.” Ashton looked over to the older man who was watching the scene play out quietly. The brunet blushed in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay, I can walk home.” Ashton looked down, his face red from the way the older man was looking at him. 

“Well too bad, because I’m not gonna take no for an answer.” Luke grabbed his bag with one hand and wrapped his arm around the brunet. Before Ashton could even register what had happened, the older man had already began to lead him to his car. Ashton’s heart sped up from the contact and he immediately pulled away from the older man’s hold. Luke looked at him with a confused expression. 

“I-I can walk without you holding me. I’m not a little kid.” Ashton mumbled. The blond just chuckled at the teen before nodding and continuing to his car with Ashton following closely behind. 

 

Once they arrived to Ashton’s house, Luke decided that he would go inside as well to say hi to Anne. So they both got out of his car and walked inside of the house. The two made their way into the kitchen where Anne had began to cook lunch.

“Luke, I wasn’t expecting you!” Anne gasped out in surprise when she saw the tall blond “Why were you with Ashton?”

“Apparently, the kid I coach is his best friend.” Luke explained “And I only came in to say hi.”

“You can stay for lunch if you want.” Anne told him “Ashy, go set up a placemat for him and get him a drink.”

“Can’t he do it himself?” Ashton grumbled, clearly wanting to just go in his room and take a nap but immediately began to do as he was told when he saw his mother give him a look. “I hope you don’t expect me to start calling him ‘dad’ or something…” Ashton muttered to himself, remembering the way that he had to do everything for his real father.

“I prefer daddy.” 

Ashton didn’t know if he was hearing things, but he swears to God that he heard Luke whisper under his breath as he was setting up the placemat on their dining table. The brunet looked up with him with a red face and widened eyes to see that the blond man was watching him with a small smirk on his face. Ashton quickly looked back down and finished setting up his placemat and grabbed him a cup of water before running out of the kitchen and into his room. 

“You better be back down in five minutes to eat!” He heard Anne call after him. Ashton groaned. No way could he last in a room with Luke for more than five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this before school starts so here we go lol. I think I’m going to make the next chapter kind of from Luke’s point of view so get ready for that. Anyways, don’t forget to leave comments!! I love you all!!
> 
> -jessica xx


	3. 3

(unedited)

“I hope you don’t expect me to start calling him ‘dad’ or something…” Luke heard the brunet teen whisper to himself while he was setting up his placemat. Luke smirked. 

“I prefer daddy.” The blond said under his breath. He tried to stifle a laugh when he saw Ashton look up at him with his widened hazel eyes and flushed face. It was amazing to see how quickly it was to get the teen flustered. He didn’t mean to say it that loud, but it was all worth it seeing the teen’s face transform into an adorable tomato. He watched as Ashton hurriedly tried to finish setting up his placemat and grabbed him a cup of water, slightly spilling it when he set it down on the table and then rushing out of the kitchen and up the stairs into his room.

“You better be back down in five minutes to eat!” Anne called after him “God, I swear that kid has no respect.” Anne turned to face the blond. Luke shook his head in amusement. The blond man had started to like the eighteen year old. Not in the weird ‘fatherly way’ which he was probably supposed to considering he was dating his mom, but more as a ‘close friend’ sort of way. He was very interested in the shy teen. Not to mention that the teen was one of the most beautiful human beings that he’s ever seen in his life. The way his hazel eyes would shine when he would fiddle around with his camera, or how he would have a deep dimpled smile whenever something funny was said. The older man had to admit that the wavy haired teen was quite extraordinarily attractive.

“He’s still a kid. Let him be.” Luke said, reminding more himself than the brunet’s mother that Ashton is in fact still just a kid, and that he needed to get his grown ass out of the gutter.

After about ten minutes, Anne called for her son to come down and eat. Luke heard heavy footsteps above him that made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He had his camera hanging around his neck where it belonged and Luke noticed how the teen had tried to avoid making eye contact with him. Luke didn’t understand why Ashton was so shy with him. Luke was fairly sure that the reason why wasn’t because he didn’t like him. The older man has been nothing but kind to the teen.

“Why don’t you and Luke hangout today?” Anne suggested after a few awkward minutes of them eating in silence. Ashton looked at her mid-chew.

“What?” Ashton asked with a mouth full of tater-tots. He swallowed his food and glanced at the older blond who also had a concerned expression on his face.

“Yeah, he can take you out to ice cream or something, right Luke?” Anne looked over to the blond. 

“Mom I’m not 10, I can take myself out to ice cream.” 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Luke finally said causing Ashton to look back at him. Ashton’s eye twitched. Hell no. He is definitely not going out to ice cream with his mother’s sex god of a boyfriend.

“See, Ashy. Luke wants to. Don’t be so rude.” Anne glared at her son. Ashton sighed in defeat.

“Fine.” He muttered. He ignored the way Anne let out an over enthused ‘yay’ and excused himself from the table. 

 

When Ashton and Luke arrived to the ice cream shop, Ashton went and found a seat for them while Luke went to order their ice creams. Ashton was boredly checking his phone when he saw that Luke scooted into the seat across from him and held the vanilla flavored ice cream cone in front of him.

“Here.” Luke handed the cone to him. Ashton gladly took it, blushing when he felt their fingers brush against each other.

“Thanks.” Ashton looked down, trying to hide his heated face.

“No problem.” Luke replied, taking a scoop from his sundae and looking back at the brunet. His spoon was in mid air when he completely froze from seeing Ashton’s tongue dart out from his mouth and lick a small section from the side of the scoop of his ice cream. The older man’s eyes widened as he watched the teen’s tongue lick around the scoop in the most innocent yet sinful way he has ever seen in his whole life. His mind began to imagine where else the teens tongue would look good on, more specifically on his--

“Um, your ice cream is melting.” Ashton said.

“Wha- huh?” Luke snapped out of his trance and looked down at his ice cream and saw that the scoop he had on his spoon was completely melted off and that the scoops on his bowl were pretty much liquid. Ashton was already finished with his cone and Luke face palmed himself in his mind for being a disgusting pervert. But god, can’t Ashton learn how to control his goddamn tongue? Luke began to hurriedly eat (drink) his ice cream. Ashton smiled at the blond man. He had noticed the staring that Luke was doing, but he couldn’t bring himself to look back into the older man’s strikingly blue eyes.

“Can I, um, take a picture of you?” Ashton asked before widening his eyes and hurriedly adding “I want to show my mum.”

Luke looked up from his ice cream with surprised eyes. “Yeah, sure.”

Ashton grinned at the blond who dove back into his melting ice cream and grabbed his camera, turning it on. He brought it up to his eye and focused it on the older man who was shoving his face with the melted ice cream. He took a few shots of him eating and then a few more shots of him looking at the camera with a goofy smile on his face and chocolate ice cream and whipped cream on the corners of his mouth. Ashton giggled softly, putting his camera down and grabbing a napkin. He reached across the table and wiped Luke’s mouth. He looked at the blond who had a quite surprised expression on his face with adoring eyes before he realized what he was doing and quickly snapped his hand back to himself. 

“I-uh, sorry. You had ice cream on your face.” Ashton mumbled, looking down and fiddling with the napkin. He heard Luke chuckle lightly.

“It’s fine. Thank you.” He looked up to see Luke’s warm smile. Ashton stared at him for a moment.

“How old are you?” Ashton suddenly asked, catching Luke off guard.

“Just turned 28 last month.” Luke answered. “Why?”

“You’re way younger than my mum.” Ashton stated. Luke smiled and nodded.

“Ten years is a lot to you?” Luke asked. Ashton thought about it for a moment.

“Well, it’s kind of weird considering that when she was 18, you were 8, but since you both are so old now, I guess it doesn’t really matter.” Ashton answered. 

“I’m not old!” Luke said defensively “An old man doesn’t have a six pack.”

“Yeah. Just like you.” Ashton said teasingly, starting to get more comfortable with the blond. Luke had noticed the teen’s boost in confidence. He just shook his head and finished his ice cream, listening to Ashton’s soft giggles in complete awe of how adorable it sounded.

After Luke finally finished, the older man invited Ashton to his apartment so they could get to know each other even further. After Ashton agreed, within five minutes they were already walking through the hallway of the apartment building up to his door. Luke unlocked the door and let Ashton in first. Once Ashton stepped into the small apartment, he was immediately hit with the smell of cologne and vanilla and fresh laundry and just Luke. It smelled like everything and anything that the teen could ever want. He looked around the small area, finding a small couch that sat in front of a TV in the living room and had a small kitchen that overlooked it. On one wall of the living room, there was two doors which was presumable Luke’s bedroom and the bathroom.

“I’m just going to change real quick. I’ve been in my sweaty clothes since this morning.” Luke said, still in the same outfit he was in while he was coaching Calum. Ashton nodded. “You can take a seat on the couch and watch TV or something. I’ll be right back.”

Luke made his way into his room and Ashton took a seat on the couch. He looked around the small apartment one more time and his eyes shot themselves to Luke’s door. It was cracked open the slightest bit. Ashton gulped. He shouldn’t. Oh, but he will.

Ashton quietly stood up from the couch and stepped towards the door. He peeked through the small crack and saw the older blond’s bare back facing the door. Ashton marveled at his pale skin and broad shoulders. He didn’t know that it was possible for a human to look so heavenly. Before he could stop himself, his hands were on his camera and bringing the device up to his eyes. He quickly made sure that his flash was off and pointed the camera through the small crack and focused it on Luke’s shirtless figure. He took many shots of the shirtless blond and felt his whole body freeze up when he saw the older man start to turn. Thankfully he didn’t turn all the way around and Ashton let out a breath in relief. He took a few more shots of the blond before quietly stepping back to the couch before Luke could catch him.

Once Ashton sat back on the couch, he looked at the pictures. The natural light coming from the windows in Luke’s room made the blond look flawless. His eyes trailed down from older man’s broad shoulders to his thin waist and he bit his lip. When he heard the door creak open, he hurriedly shut his camera off and turned his head to the noise. He saw Luke with a clean white shirt on and grey sweats. He also had another pair of sweats in his hand.

“I brought you some sweats to change into to be more comfortable.” Luke said, glancing down at Ashton’s skinny jeans. He tossed them onto the teen’s lap. “You can change in my room. Or you can change here. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Luke ignored the voice in his head praying that Ashton would change in front of him.

“Thanks. I’ll change in your room.” Ashton said, standing up and making his way to the older man’s room. It took everything in the blond to not groan from disappointment.

When Ashton came out a moment later, Luke cooed at how small the teen looked in his pants. Ashton had to roll the sweats up and tighten it at the waist, and even then the grey sweats were too long on his legs. He had began to start regretting inviting Ashton over to his place. He knew it was wrong, but it was undeniable that he had a slight attraction for the hazel eyed teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashton u peeping tom smh. Thanks to the ‘Colors’ music video I took that scene from lmao. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and dont forget to comment!! I love you all!!
> 
> -jessica xx


	4. 4

(unedited)

“Do you love her?”

Luke turned his head to look at Ashton. The sun had set a few hours ago, and the two were sat on his couch watching a movie. The light from the tv screen illuminated Ashton’s sharp features in the dark room and Luke trailed his blue eyes all over his face, in complete awe of how someone could look so perfect. 

“Luke.” Ashton tapped his shoulder “you’re spacing out.”

The blond shook his head and felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, uh, what was the question again?”

“Do you love her? My mum, I mean.” The teen repeated and Luke paused. Did he love her? He cared about her, yes. He enjoyed her company, yes. But did he love her?

“You’re taking quite a while to answer that.” Ashton looked at the blond with a soft smile.

“I’m sorry, I just--”

“It’s fine.” Ashton cut him off “I’ve just seen my mum date a lot of guys before, and I don’t want her get hurt again.”

Luke frowned. The last thing that he ever wanted to do was hurt Anne and he knew that he never would. But in that moment, with the beautiful hazel eyed brunet sitting right in front of him, looking so angelic with the light of the tv hitting his face in the most ethereal way he could even imagine, he knew that wasn’t going to be possible anymore. 

“Anyways, I should really get going now.” Ashton said, standing from the couch and Luke followed his actions. 

“Um, you can stay, if you want.” Luke told him “I mean it’s late already, and it would be easier if you just stayed the night, yeah?”

Ashton looked at him with widened eyes. 

“I don’t think Anne would mind, in fact, wouldn’t she be happy that we’re spending time with each other?” Luke said again, noticing Ashton’s expression. 

“If it’s not a hassle for you…” Ashton mumbled hesitantly and a wide smile quickly made its way onto the blond’s face.

“No! Not at all, I’ll go call Anne right now.” Luke said, grabbing his phone from the coffee table and dialing in his girlfriend’s number.

 

After the short call with Anne (“Ashton is gonna stay over for the night, it’s getting pretty late.” “Oh my two favorite boys are getting along great! This is fantastic!”) Ashton and Luke were back on the couch watching movies. 

“Are you and Calum, like, a thing?” Luke suddenly asked, remembering how the two boys acted so friendly with each other, a little too friendly he might add. Ashton snorted.

“Hell no, I would never date that kiwi fruit.” Ashton told him “I mean I love him and all, but god no.”

Luke didn’t know why he felt a huge weight lift from his chest. He let out a soft ‘Oh’ in reply and the two didn’t say anything after that, returning their attention back to the movie that was playing on the small tv. After a few more minutes, Ashton turned his attention back on Luke and noticed that his eyes were closed. His head was leaning back lazily against the couch cushion and his mouth was slightly parted, letting out long, even breaths. He fell asleep. Ashton smiled to himself, admiring the older man, seeing how the light from the tv created shadows on his face in the dark room. He quickly and quietly reached for his camera that was sitting on the coffee table and turned it on. He looked back at the blond to check if he was still asleep and then looked back down at his camera, adjusting the settings so he could take pictures in the dark room. He put his camera up to his eye and focused it on the older man. After he had gotten the perfect angle, he pressed the shutter button. He saw a bright light flash and automatically brought his camera down.

“Fuck.” Ashton whispered to himself. The bright light probably woke Luke up. He was going to get caught. This is it. This is the day he dies from embarrassment. He looked up at Luke and sighed in relief when he saw that the blond’s eyes were still closed. He looked down at the camera and checked the photo. It was slightly blurry from when he quickly moved his camera down after it flashed, but he could still see the beautiful blond. His skin was pale from the bright light and his tousled hair looked shiny and gold. He brought his camera back up to his eye, making sure that his flash was off this time and started taking a few pictures of the sleeping blond again. He checked the pictures. The blond man looked about 5 years younger while he was asleep. Ashton frowned. Luke was much older than him. He knows that his mother would never let him date a man 10 years older than him. Ashton shook his head and giggled quietly. No way in hell would his mother let him date a man 10 years older than him and who is also her boyfriend.

Suddenly Luke moved and Ashton quickly turned off his camera, setting it down on the coffee table again. The brunet turned to face the older man who blinked his eyes open. His blue eyes squinted in confusion.

“Shit, did I fall asleep?” Luke asked. Ashton giggled softly and nodded.

“Yeah, just a little.” Ashton teased causing the older man to smile back at him “You can go to bed now. I’ll sleep here.”

“No, no. You’ll sleep in my bed. I’ll sleep here.” Luke intercepted, and before Ashton could decline he said “And I’m not taking no for an answer, so get your butt in my bed.”

Ashton nodded, blushing slightly at what the older man said. Fuck yeah he wants his butt in Luke’s bed. But, preferably with Luke in the bed with him too. He shook his head from his thoughts and got up.

“Okay, I’m gonna go to sleep now.” Ashton told him “Goodnight Luke.”

And Ashton swears he hears a ‘Goodnight princess’ back, but he thinks it was just probably his brain making things up from his sleepiness, so he plops himself onto the blond’s bed and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!! I went to slfl last night, so it just made me want to update because ahhhhhhhhhh 5sos!!!!!!!!!!!! They played San Francisco and it literally killed me. I’m dead. ANYWHO, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I haven’t written in a while so this might suck sooooo…. But dont forget to comment! Love you all!  
> -jessica xx


	5. 5

(unedited)

When Luke wakes up, he is immediately confused when he sees that he was laying awkwardly on his small couch. He sits up and stretches, cracking his neck and back in the process. He feels sore in his back from the position he was lying in and groans lowly. ‘Fuck, I’m getting old.’ He thinks to himself, frowning. He looks around his living room and his eyes immediately fall on the foreign object on his coffee table. A camera. It all comes back to him. Ashton is in his house, sleeping on his bed. ‘I wish I was in bed with him.’ Luke pouted. He automatically pauses and shakes his head. ‘No, I can’t think like this. No matter how small and adorable and beautiful and…” He continues thinking about the sleeping hazel eyed teen in his room before he realizes that his camera was sitting on his coffee table. He’s been wanting to look at Ashton’s photos for a while, but he never got the chance to ask the teen. He bit his lip. Ashton would probably kill him, but he didn’t have to find out.

He was about to make a grab for the camera before he heard his door creak open. He quickly retracted his arm and sat back on the couch, casually draping himself over it. He turned towards the door and widened his eyes. Ashton had a sleepy expression on his face, his curls were messy and all over the place, and Luke swears that he was actually glowing from the patch of light that was shining through the window in his living room. 

“M-morning.” Luke stutters out in his husky morning voice, captivated by the brunet’s beauty. He internally facepalms himself. 

“Good morning Luke.” Ashton greeted back, trying not to scream from hearing the blond’s deep morning voice. “I um, need to go now. Calum asked me to come over.” Ashton said and Luke nodded. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t spend more time with the teen, but he would never say that out loud.

 

When Ashton finally made it to Calum’s house (after Luke dropped him off home to change) he immediately questioned his friend on why he urgently needed to see him. The raven haired teen made the brunet sit next to him on his bed and Ashton became nervous, knowing that when they sat next to each other on a bed means that something serious happened. 

“I think I’m in love.” Calum said after a few moment. Ashton raised his eyebrows.

“Wow, Cal, I mean, you know I just love you as a brother--”

“Not with you, you asshole!” Calum slapped the brunet’s shoulder. Ashton giggled.

“I know, I know. I’m just teasing.” Ashton smiled causing his best friend to roll his eyes “But, oh my god! With who?”

Calum’s smile faltered and Ashton immediately raised his eyebrow in curiosity. 

“Um, you don’t know him.” Calum said, “His name is Michael.” 

“Oh, cool. Where did you guys meet?” Ashton asked. Calum looked hesitant.

“He’s actually kind of Mali’s new boyfriend.” Calum said, looking away. Ashton widened his eyes in surprise.

“Calum Thomas Hood! You think you’re in love with your sister’s boyfriend?” Ashton gasped out and the raven haired teen covered his mouth.

“Shh! Shut up you big mouth, my mom and Mali are downstairs.” Calum whisper yelled at his best friend. Ashton let out a muffled apology behind Calum’s hand and the raven haired teen removed his hand from his mouth. “And before you tell me to get over it, I actually think he might like me back.” Calum’s voice dropped to below a whisper.

“Wait, isn’t Mali 25? How old is her boyfriend?” Ashton suddenly asked.

“Um, he’s turning 28 this November.”

“Calum Hood!” Ashton exclaimed. Luke suddenly flashed through his mind. His best friend was in the same boat as him. He sighed softly. “Just don’t get hurt.”

Calum smiled widely “Will do.” After talking about the details of how they met and what went down, Ashton got up to use the restroom.

“Oh, can I check out the pictures you took of me on your camera?” Calum asked when Ashton was already halfway out his door. Without thinking, Ashton hummed a “mm-hmm.”

When Ashton made it across the hall to the bathroom, it finally hit him that he let Calum check his camera. He whispered out ‘Shit.’ and immediately ran back to his best friend’s room, forgetting about his bladder. He walked in slowly, seeing lying on his bed, scrolling through his phone.

“Hey, did you check my camera?” Ashton asked hesitantly. Calum looked up and nodded.

“Yeah, the pictures were really good. You made me look great.” Calum smiled. Ashton sighed in relief. Maybe he didn’t see the pictures of Luke. “Also, why do you have so many pictures of Luke on your camera?” 

Ashton wanted to dissipate into thin air.

“You like him.” Calum said, “and you didn’t tell me? To be honest here Ash, I’m offended. I’m your best friend.”

“I don’t like him.” Ashton lied. “I’m taking pictures of him for my mum.” Calum rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Bullshit, you don’t take pictures for anyone but yourself. You always do that with the guys you like. Remember Jason? Logan? Jack?” Calum told his best friend. Ashton pouted. Why must his best friend know him so well. Calum then smiled.

“We both like guys who are taken, by a family member not to mention. And way older than us.” Calum giggled out, shaking his head “What the hell is wrong with us?”

Ashton looked at his giggling friend, and processed everything in his head. He was right. What the actual hell was wrong with them? He started to giggle with his friend until the soft giggles turned into full blown laughter. They were both screwed, but at least they were screwed together. After a few moments of laughter, they laid back next to each other on Calum’s bed.

“What are you gonna do?” Calum suddenly asked. Ashton thought about it for a moment.

“I don’t know yet.” Ashton said truthfully “What are you gonna do?”

“No clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone here is another chapter because i felt like it. Yes Michael is dating Calum, yes top michael. Why? Because the world needs more top michael in it. I hope u all enjoyed this chapter and dont forget to comment! Love u all!!  
> -jessica xx


	6. 6

(unedited)

Ashton sighed as his mom walked to his room for the nth time, a different dress on each time, asking if she looked good. 

“Mum, you look good in anything” Ashton said, not bothering to glance up from his phone. “Why’re you getting so dressed up anyways?”

“Luke and I are going to dinner.” She said, checking herself in his mirror. Ashton frowned.

“Oh.” The brunet said.

“Don’t worry, dear. There’s leftovers for you in the fridge” Anne said, fixing her blond hair out of her face. Ashton looked at his mother. She was very beautiful to him. She had pretty pale blond hair that he used to twirl on his fingers when he was younger that was tucked into a bun, and bright and lively blue eyes that he would always complain about not inheriting like his younger siblings had. It was almost impossible, Ashton thinks, how a woman could be so beautiful, inside and out. Ashton realizes why Luke had fallen for his mother.

“I hope you have fun.” Ashton says from behind her, watching her from his bed through the mirror. She looks back at his reflection and smiles.

“Thank you, Ashy.” Anne said. The doorbell suddenly rang, and Ashton could see her blue eyes light up. “That must be him!” 

She rushes out of his room, and Ashton decided to follow her, grabbing his camera from his nightstand. He’s right behind her as she opens their front door, and he immediately sees Luke’s blue eyes look directly at her.

“Wow.”

It was almost inaudible. Accidental, even. Almost as if he didn’t mean to say it out loud, but the thought slipped out through his mouth before his brain could process anything.

Ashton doesn’t know why he wants to throw up, but dear god, does he feel his stomach tighten and his throat choke up. Maybe he doesn’t want to throw up. Maybe he wants to cry. Maybe both. But hearing that single phrase slip from Luke’s mouth because of his mum instead of him has never made him feel as shitty as he’s ever felt in his whole life as he does right now.

“Wow yourself, Luke.” Anne giggle. Ashton was caught off guard. His mum giggled. Like, teenaged girl giggled. And suddenly everything was weird and off to Ashton because his mum was going out to dinner on a Friday night with the most ethereal man he’s ever seen in his life, and he was stuck at home with leftovers and reruns of How I Met Your Mother. There was a slight pause before the blond man spoke again.

“Wha-- huh?” He asked, as if he were knocked out of a trance. And why wouldn’t he be in a trance? Ashton thought. That’s just how beautiful my mother is.

“I said, wow yourself.” Anne repeated. For a moment, Ashton thought that he saw Luke’s crystal blue eyes on him from over his mother’s shoulder, but instantly scolds himself for thinking such a thing.

“Oh, yeah, you look good.” Luke says. Anne gives him a confused look before shaking her head and thanking him. She turns around to face Ashton, revealing Luke in the process.

“Well, we’ll be off now. The leftovers are in the fridge, and you can invite Calum over if you would like to keep you company.” She said. Or at least, Ashton thinks she said, as he was too busy staring at the taller man in front of them. His eyes traveled down from his black leather boots to his long, black skinny jeans clad legs to the white button up shirt that was unbuttoned a little less than half way to show off his broad chest. He saw how his hair fell in messy golden curls over his forehead, and how his unshaven face made him look a bit older than what Ashton was used to seeing. 

“Can I take a picture?” The brunet asked. Anne nods her head enthusiastically. Luke steps up beside her and wraps his arm loosely around her shoulder as she pushes her hair behind her ear and rests a hand on her waist. Ashton brings his camera up to his eye and doesn’t even bother taking a picture of the both of them. He focuses the camera on Luke and zooms in so that it’s only him along with his mother’s shoulder in the shot. He takes a few pictures and brings his camera down. “Have fun.” He says. But he doesn’t really want them to have fun. He loves his mother, but he wants her to have a terrible time, and maybe he’s being selfish, but maybe, just maybe if it doesn’t work out, then he’ll have his chance. But who is he trying to kid? Why would the godly 28 year old want to be with his girlfriend’s teenage son.

So they walk out, and yes, Ashton feels a bit like plopping onto his bed and curling up into a ball and crying a little. But he won’t. At least he hopes he won’t. But it’s just him in the house because his siblings are with their grandparents and his mother is out on a date with the man he thinks he’s falling in love with, and there’s not much he can do about it. He ends up shooting Calum a quick text to come over before taking a seat on the living room couch and taking a look at the photos he shot. His eyes fall on Luke’s perfect smile, and he thinks to himself that a smile like that could probably cure cancer. Maybe that’s a bit extreme, but dear god, did the brunet think that the older man had the most gorgeous way of smiling he thinks he’s ever seen. Ashton admired how Luke’s blue eyes could still sparkle beautifully and how his pale skin could still look glowy with his perfect imperfections under the shitty lighting in their foyer. And it suddenly hits Ashton that he doesn’t think he’s falling in love, but that he already is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a quick update, i hope you enjoy. Don’t forget to leave comments! Love u all!!  
> -jessica xx  
> Ps: im writing a book for the malum side of this if any of u r interested ((^;


	7. 7

(unedited)

Luke made his way to the front door of Anne’s house and rang the doorbell. She had asked him to go out for dinner, and he had reluctantly agreed. He knew that he shouldn’t be continuing his relationship with her with another person his mind, specifically her own son, but he didn’t have the heart to hurt her. The door suddenly opened revealing the blond woman in a pretty pale pink dress, that might possibly have been her teenaged daughter’s, but his blue eyes immediately focused over her shoulder to the brunet teen standing behind her.

“Wow.” Luke thought to himself. It shouldn’t be anything special, Luke knows that Ashton’s intention wasn’t to be anything special. But when Luke’s eyes fell on the teen’s messy hair, glasses clad face, and the jumper that fit a little too large on him, he couldn’t help himself. 

“Wow yourself, Luke.” Anne giggled, knocking the blond man out of his trance. 

“Wha-- huh?” Luke said, moving his eyes back down to the smiling woman.

“I said, wow yourself.” the blond woman repeated. The blond was confused until it had hit him that he had accidentally said it out loud. 

“Oh, yeah, you look good.” Luke told her. He ignored the confused look that the blond woman gave him and averted his eyes back to the teen standing behind her. She turns around, revealing him fully.

“Well, we’ll be off now.” She starts “The leftovers are in the fridge, and you can invite Calum over if you would like, to keep you company.”

Luke noticed how the teen’s hazel eyes stared straight at him. 

“Can I take a picture?” Ashton asked, ripping his gaze off of the blond and back to his mother. Luke watched how Anne nodded her head enthusiastically, obviously overjoyed that her son wanted to take the time to take their picture. The blond stepped next to her and rested his arm on her shoulder, watching Ashton raise the camera up to his face. Luke smiled for a few moments as he hears the clicks of Ashton’s camera. The teen suddenly brings the camera down and gives the two adults a small smile. “Have fun.”

“Thank you, dear. I’ll see you later, okay?” Anne tells her son. Ashton nods, and all Luke could see is sadness in his eyes, and he wants to know why. He wants to stay with Ashton, and hug him, and he wants to be the one to take every ounce of sadness in Ashton and remove it, because he didn’t deserve to be sad. He deserved every good thing in the world, and Luke wanted to be the one to give it to him. But he doesn’t. All he does is shoot the brunet a smile and a small wave goodbye, and he walks out the door with Anne holding onto his arm, and he doesn’t take a second glance back because he wasn’t supposed feel these kinds of things for his girlfriend’s teenage son.

“I’m so happy that you and Ashy are getting so close.” Anne said once they got into Luke’s car. Luke hummed in agreement. “The last guy who I dated, Ashton never took time to hangout with him.”

“He’s a great kid.” Luke limited himself to just saying that. Sure he could go on and on for hours about how he could see forests in the pools of hazel in his bright eyes, or how his curly brunet hair looked as soft as the clouds, and how his smile could probably brighten any room, but that would weird, so he doesn’t.

“He is, isn’t he.” Anne agrees. “I can’t wait until he finds his own girlfriend or boyfriend. I think him and his friend Calum-- you know the boy that you coach? Yes, I think that they’d make an exceptional couple. They’ve been best friends for years, and when Ashy came out to me, I automatically assumed that he was dating Calum.” Anne giggled at the memory. Luke clenched his jaw at the thought of Ashton dating Calum.

“Ashton said that would never happen. He sees him as nothing more but a friend.” Luke says, trying to convince himself more than Anne. The blond woman shrugged.

“Who knows, I mean they’re so clos--”

“I know.” Luke spat, cutting the woman off. Anne looked taken aback by his response. The blond widened his eyes in realization of what he just did.

“You really don’t want them together, huh?” Anne chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. 

“No,” Luke lied “it’s just that teenagers hate when their parents assume things. I know I still do.”

Anne gave him a warm smile. “Aw, you’re really looking out for him.” She cooes. Luke doesn’t say anything but nods.

The dinner goes well, except for the uneasy feeling in Luke’s stomach that he shouldn’t be doing this to her.

 

Once Calum arrived to Ashton’s house, the two teens ended up talking on the couch in the brunet’s living room.

“They’re on a date right now?” Calum says, “Rough.” He slumped against the couch cushion. The brunet nods in agreement. 

“Do you think he might like you back?” Calum asks. Ashton looked at him as if he were crazy.

“You’re crazy if you think that a guy who’s ten years older than me and is dating my mum would ever like me back.” Ashton laughs bitterly. Calum shrugs.

“Look at Michael and I.” Calum mentions. Ashton looks at him.

“Did Michael break up with Mali yet? Are you two dating? Sure, he said that he liked you, but is he even doing anything about it?” Ashton asks, clearly knowing the answer.

“Well-- no, not necessarily--”

“See! Shit like this doesn’t just happen.” Ashton says. The tanner teen frowns.

“I guess you’re right.” Calum says softly. Ashton looked at his friend who was looking down at his lap, obviously hurt. He feels bad that he hurt his friend, but he needed them to think about their situations realistically. Things like this just don’t happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent updated in like two weeks but schools been keeping me busy so sorry )^; Anyways, don’t forget to leave me some cool comments B^) All the love  
> -jess xx


	8. 8

(unedited)

 

When Ashton opens his eyes, the first thing his hazel orbs open to are tan skin and curly, black hair. The brunet groans in discomfort and slightly pushes Calum away from him, his eyes widening in panic when Calum falls onto the floor from the couch. A soft “oof!” was heard and Ashton peaked his head down from the couch to see the tan teen lying on the rug with a pained expression on his face. 

 

“Good morning to you too.” Calum says, pushing himself up from the floor back to the previous position they were in. “It’s still early. Let me sleep some more.” He rolls on top of the brunet, burying his face in the crook of Ashton’s neck, and wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders.

 

“Get the fuck off of me you fat ass, god you’re so annoying in the morning.” Ashton muffled voice groaned, trying to struggle out of the cuddly teen’s strong grip. 

 

“You love me.” Calum smirked. He got off of the teen, finally awake, and took a seat next to him. 

 

“Unfortunately.” Ashton mumbles. 

 

“Did your mum ever come home last night?” Calum asks, ignoring his best friend’s comment. Ashton shrugged.

 

“m’not sure.” Ashton shrugged. “Let’s go check.” 

 

The two teens ran up the stairs to Anne’s room. Before Ashton could knock, the door suddenly opened, and the two teens were faced with tousled blond hair, surprised blue eyes, and a pale, bare chest. Ashton’s eyes widened.

 

“I- uh- did you guys?” Ashton stammered. The blond furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before they shot up in understanding.

 

“Oh my god, no- we just- I just slept here.” Luke explained, trying to calm down the shaken expressions of the two teens.

 

“No, sorry. It’s none of my business. I just wanted to check if my mum was here.” Ashton said. Luke nodded.

 

“Yeah, she’s here. We got home after you guys fell asleep. I only drank one beer, but she insisted that I couldn’t drive myself home and told me to stay the night.” The blond stated. The two teens shared a glance with each other.

 

“Well okay. I’m gonna go make breakfast for Calum and me. Would you like to join us?” Ashton asked. The blond nodded in agreement.

 

The two teens rushed down the stairs into the kitchen after the blond excused himself to go put clothes on and to brush his teeth before he went down to join him. 

 

“I have an idea.” Calum stated once they made their way into the kitchen. Ashton hummed questioningly as he grabbed a carton of eggs from his fridge. 

 

“What is it?” Ashton asked, taking a pan out of one of the cupboards, and setting it on the stove.

 

“Just follow my lead.” Calum said, pushing the brunet against the kitchen counter.

 

“Wai- what? Wha-” suddenly Ashton’s lips were pressed against his best friends’. He heard the kitchen door creak open, and once it did, he felt Calum’s tongue part his lips, deepening the kiss. When they heard a loud, fake cough, the tanner teen pulled away swiftly, and left Ashton hanging onto the counter with widened eyes. 

 

“Sorry Luke. Didn’t notice you there.” Calum said with a small smirk on his face. Ashton looked at the blond who had an unreadable expression.

 

“So are you guys…” Luke trailed out.

 

“Dating? Fucking? Yes to both.” Calum grinned widely, wrapping his arm around the brunet’s shoulder. Ashton gasped at his words and nudged the tanner teen roughly, shooting him a strong glare.

 

Ashton saw a flash of red in the blond’s blue eyes, and watched how his jaw clenched. Luke took a deep breath and put on a fake smile on his face.

 

“Congrats.” The blond said dryly. 

 

“Thanks Luke. I actually decided that I want to take him out for breakfast. So you’re on your own this morning. But I’ll see you later for practice, yeah?” Calum asked. Luke stared at him for a moment before nodding.

 

“Yeah, course. Have fun you guys. I’ll see you later.” Luke said. Calum thanked him before taking the brunet’s hand and dragging him out of the kitchen to his bedroom.

 

“What the actual hell, Cal?” Ashton asked once his door was slammed closed. Calum shrugged.

 

“Did you see how jealous he was? Oh shit dude, that was so funny. I had so much trouble trying to keep a straight face.” Calum giggled, plopping himself onto Ashton’s bed. 

 

“What? No he was not jealous! He was disgusted by you shoving your tongue down my throat because watching someone shove their tongue down someone’s throat is disgusting to watch!” Ashton exclaimed. “But honestly, the most disgusted person would probably have to be me. Did you even brush your teeth yet?” 

 

“Chill dude. I did, with your toothbrush.” Calum nodded. Before Ashton could say anything else, Calum spoke up again, “he was jealous. He likes you. Come on, Ash! Did you not see it?” 

 

“No, I didn’t. Why would he be jealous? He’s dating my mum!” Ashton argued. Calum rolled his eyes.

 

“He looks at you like you’re some sort of treasure.” Calum stated. 

 

“He doesn’t!” Ashton replied back.

 

“Just come on! Go with this! I’ll show you that he’s jealous and that he likes you! He just needs that extra push to fight for you. It’s a win-win dude. I’ll make Luke jealous, and you’ll make Michael jealous. What can go wrong?” Calum grinned.

 

“What can go-- everything can go wrong with this plan!” Ashton bursted out.

 

“You’re overthinking this too much.” Calum frowned. “Come on Ashy, pleaseeee. If you won’t do this for you, then at least do this for me.” The raven haired teen put on his best puppy-dog eyes.

 

“You look like a sad toad.” Ashton grumbled, looking away. He glanced back at the tanner teen whose puppy-eyes intensified and sighed loudly. “Fuck-- fine! Okay I’ll do it. But if this plan messes things up, then the blame is all on you.”

 

Calum cheered excitedly and went to hug his best friend before saying: “You’ll thank me later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends. I know it’s been so long, but school has just been so hectic i cri )^: everyone has been like “u should make calum and ash fake date” so i made calum and ash fake date hahaha. Are there still people who read this?? Like it’s been so long since i last updated, but i swear that i’m going to try to update more frequently. Anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and don’t forget to leave comments!! Love you all!!!!  
> -jess xx

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST GOT SUPPLIES FOR SCHOOL!!! Nothin gets me going more than buy new pens i swear… Anyways, I hope this was interesting for you guys lol. If you guys don’t think it is then I won’t continue it so make sure to let me know! Don’t forget to leave comments! Much love to you all!
> 
> -jessica xx


End file.
